


When Waters Rise (They Sometimes Do) I'll Be With You

by LydiaOLydia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Babyfic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I ship Brienne/happiness, One Shot, Rants in the author's notes, a break in your regularly scheduled programming, adoring husband!Jaime, did I mention this was sappy?, let's just ignore canon all together, not technically a fix-it fic, pregnancyfic, sappy corny tooth decaying fluff, striving to put right what once went wrong, this is the fluffiest sappiest thing I've ever written and that is saying something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOLydia/pseuds/LydiaOLydia
Summary: Jaime is anxious to get home to his wife. She has news. There's snuggling. Does what it says on the tin.





	When Waters Rise (They Sometimes Do) I'll Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> As others have said before me, "I don't even go here!", but I just couldn't let this ending stand. I may have read 2 and 1/2 ASOIAF books a billionteen years ago and I have only ever followed this ship on Tumblr, YouTube, AO3 etc, but those show runners did them dirty and I'm here to throw another fic on the fire to make it right. Please excuse this hastily cobbled together fic using social media, wikis, and my faulty memory.
> 
> This isn't any kind of fix-it fic, just a short and sweet epilogue. Feel free to insert any head canon you wish to get them there. It is very, very sappy/corny/soppy etc. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, about the Doctor Who quote. I realize that doesn't quite jibe with the quasi medieval Westeros universe. I wanted something classy like Shakespeare or John Donne, but I kept coming back to this quote as the only thing that expresses the feeling I was trying to convey. 
> 
> The song title is from "Sea of Love" by Langhorne Slim and Jill Andrews.

“Happy ever after doesn’t mean forever. It just means time. A little time.”

 _Doctor Who_ “The Husbands of River Song”

 

Jaime leaned forward in the dingy, squinting to see the harbor lights in the foggy night. _Sword’s Rest_ was anchored off shore until the morning, but he could not and would not wait until dawn to reach his destination. The prow cut through the black water. They had beat the rough autumn storms home, barely. Cold mist billowed around him and settled in his hair and face. Infernal water everywhere without rain. The gods had not made him for the sea.

When they reached the pier, he jumped lightly as a cat and sketched a wave to the ship’s boy who rowed away back into the darkness. Jaime strode from the docks at a steady pace, anxious to be away. Usually he enjoyed the harbor, the salty tang of the air, the bustle of slightly unsavory people coming and going, but not tonight. Not when he was so close to everything he wanted.

He walked for a while, the sound of the waves his only companion, fading softer and softer as he left the shore behind. Even the gulls were asleep. There were certainly no worries of bandits on a sleepy island like Tarth. He rounded a familiar bend and then he could see it. Evenfall Hall. A tumble down affair with none of the grandeur of Casterly Rock or the majesty of the Red Keep. But it was home.

Suddenly he was running, laughing, half stumbling up the hill like a boy released from his maester’s dreary lessons. _So close. So close_. His heart pounded a rhythm. A sleeping page and a grizzled old hound were the only two to greet him at the entrance.

“My lord.” The boy stumbled to his feet, struggling to right himself and take a deep bow.

Jaime patted his shoulder. “Rest yourself, lad. There will be time enough for ceremony and flourishes tomorrow.”

Jaime tried to take steady even breaths, but he still found himself taking the narrow winding stairs two at a time, bounding with delight. At last he came to right hallway, the right room. The door let out a gentle creak that sounded more like a lover’s sigh. Or maybe that was just him.

It was a homely little room compared to the luxury he had lived with his whole life. But a fire sparked in the hearth. And she was there, sprawled asleep across their bed. Would he ever get tired of looking at her? In the silvery moonlight of summer, she had appeared cold and unapproachable and how he had enjoyed making her come alive for him. But this was even better. In the flickering firelight she looked warm and alive and his. _She was his_.

He padded across the floor, throwing his cloak off and working at the laces of his breeches, refusing to take his eyes away from her. He placed his golden hand on a nearby table, swinging his arm and delighting in the freedom of movement. He could tell the exact moment when she awoke. She didn’t open her eyes or sit up, but every muscle tensed. She was instantly a warrior, ready to spring into attack if need be.

But she didn’t speak.

He sat on the bed and slipped off his boots, kicking them haphazardly to a corner of the room. Brienne hated when he did that. Surely she would say something.

She rolled onto her side to face him. He laid down beside her, propped up on the stump of his right arm. She drank him in, big blue eyes holding him in her steady gaze.

“You smell foul.” She said, barely above a whisper. She still pulled him towards her. Their bodies settled into each other, close.

“I came here straight from the ship. But I can bathe and come back later.” He made a motion to go.

“No.” Her arm tightened around his waist.

“That desperate for it, hmmm?” He rucked at her linen shift, pushing it up to her waist.

“No, you’re that desperate.” She grumbled, but she helped him ease her shift over her broad shoulders, tossing it to the floor.

“I am very desperate.” He rubbed his hips against her, showing exactly what he meant. He worked his breeches down his legs, losing them somewhere at the foot of the bed. “I’ve been trapped in boat with a bunch of disgusting men for over a month, sailing up and down the coast of the Stormlands, arranging new trade agreements on behalf of the Evenstar. She’s quite demanding and particular.”

“Demanding. How awful for you.” She wound one leg around his. She could flip him and straddle him in an instant. She had before, with no complaint from him. But this time seemed to demand something slower, sweeter.

She kissed him, lips soft and gentle on his mouth. Then she let out a little cough of dismay.

“I smell that terrible?” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I could try to hold my nose,” she said thoughtfully.

“Making love one handed? I like that idea. It can be done, you know. Some people are quite adept at it.” He snuffled at her neck. “I may reek of bilgewater, but you smell of cloves.”

“I have been stocking the larder for winter. We will need to set more food aside because -”

“It’s delicious. You’re delicious.” He kissed her cheek, lingering over a scar.

She made a disbelieving noise deep in her throat. “Next you’ll be comparing me to a slice of feast day ham. Pink and flat all over.”

"How will I know what you compare to if I don’t have a taste?” He nibbled behind her ear.

“Jaime, wait, I need to tell you something.” She wasn't exactly stopping him. She may have even arched a little bit closer, leaning into his mouth and his hand, letting him roam.

“Save all this talk for later. Your skin is like fire. Have you grown impatient and hot waiting for your lover, sweetling?”

“No, I have been under the coverlet until someone rudely woke me.”

“Well, you know the old saying, soft bed, warm wife, happy life. Or is it warm bed, soft wife, happy life?” He paused from his ministrations to consider.

She snorted. “No one says that. And I’m hardly soft.”

“I say it. All the time. And yes you are soft. In all the best places. Here.” He slid his left hand to her collar bones, lingering at the hollow. “And here.” He trailed his fingers down to her breast. It filled his palm, fuller and plumper than he remembered. Gods, he had really missed her. He gave her an awkward little squeeze and she yelped, indignant. It was the kind of noise only he ever got to hear and it made him harder, if that was even possible.

“And I can’t forget here.” his words got rougher and deeper. He grazed his hand lower to arrive at his absolute favorite spot, but he paused at her navel. Brienne had never had trim tiny waist, but there was a softness, less muscle. If he didn’t know better it would mean. . .

“Brienne?” His voice cracked, uncertain that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. It had been something they had wished for, hoped for, but to have it come to pass? That would be something else entirely.

“Yes, Jaime?” Her tone was arch now.

“What were you going to tell me?” His right side was starting to cramp up but he couldn’t have moved. Not until he was sure.

“Oh, yes! The blacksmith has left us for the mainland and we shall have to arrange for a new one for our stables.” She grinned at him, big teeth glinting in the dark. She had known him long enough to play his games.

He was going to swallow his own tongue, his nerves had him so unsettled. “Tell me, is this what I think it is? Are you? Truly?”

She tangled her right hand with his left and settled it gently over her stomach.

“Yes, my love. Yes.” She laughed. His wife did not laugh often but when she did, she did it with her whole soul.

 _A baby_. A baby with the woman he loved. One that he could hold in his arms and truly claim as his. The other times . . . The times with Cersei, it had felt so different. Then he had been proud and ashamed all at once, but this time there was only joy.

“I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you,” he said, throat thick with tears.

“No, you don’t deserve me, but luckily for you, I love you anyways. Now come warm me up, the nights will be cold soon enough.” And she kissed him until everything else was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, when a lot of spoilers and leaks came out for how things were going to end for Jaime and Brienne, I started jotting down this story, but I didn't let myself post it b/c I felt like telling the universe I wanted them to have a happy ending would jinx it somehow? I realize how ridiculous that sounds, but it's true. I thought "don't hope for a happy ending. Not on Game of Thrones. Hope for an ending that makes sense and has some emotional resonance and depth to it." I thought of so many "unhappy endings" that would still feel moving and emotional and *right* and tried not to dwell on my secret desire for happy endings (I love them, I do, and it's why I don't usually mess with stuff like Game of Thrones in the first place).  
> And then we got incoherent nonsense and I felt *devastated.* Really and truly. So eff it, I'm giving them a happy ending, logic and reality be damned! Everyone deserves their own happy ending, whether that be love, career, family, all or none of the above. And whatever that happy ending is, may we all be brave and strong enough to reach for it.


End file.
